Fenmore Baldwin
}} Fenmore "Fen" Michael Baldwin is a fictional character on The Young and the Restless, portrayed by Max Ehrich. Biography Fen was the son of Lauren Fenmore and Michael Baldwin. Fen was born prematurely and remained in the hospital for a while. Shortly after, his mother's nemesis, Sheila Carter, came to town with her face surgically altered to look like Phyllis Summers. Sheila kidnapped Fen, Phyllis and Phyllis' baby girl, Summer Newman. Lauren tracked them to a nursing home, then held Sheila and Phyllis at gunpoint. Lauren didn't know which woman was the real Phyllis. Sheila used baby Summer as a sheild. Knowing Phyllis would never do that, Lauren shot and killed Sheila. In 2010, Lauren was kidnapped by Sheila's sister, Sara Smythe. Sara, who followed her sister's example and stole Lauren's face, took over her life. Sara's plan was to kill Michael, send Fen to boarding school and live off of Lauren's money. Fen seemed to know right away that something was up and was terrifed of Sara. Sara's plan was evantually ruined by her nephew, Ryder Callahan, and Fen was soon reunited with his real mother. Fen dressed as a magician for Halloween that year. In 2011, fearing that Daisy Carter would harm him, Lauren and Michael agreed to send Fenmore to stay with his half-brother Scotty Grainger in Canada. Teen and Adult Years In June 2012, at their celebration of Michael's new jon as Interim District Attorney, Lauren surprised him with the return of teenaged Fen. He was then approached by Daisy at Crimson Lights when Lauren walked in and ordered Daisy to stay away. Fen became friends with Summer who was having a hard time accepting being the daughter of Phyllis Summers. After an altercation with Phyllis, Summer disappeared with Fen, hiding out in the skating rink and briefly kissed, hinting a future romance. After convinced to returned home, Fen was chastised by his parents and urged to stay away from Summer. Fen and Summer cyber bullied Jamie Vernon, but once Summer got to know Jamie, she backed out. Fen became extreme jealous of Jamie and continued to bully him. Jamie and Fen fought on a rooftop and Jamie fell off and was badly injured. Jamie accused Fen of pushing him and Fen was arrested. He was hurt when Michael refused to believe him and this drove a wedge between Michael and Lauren. Jamie eventually admitted he lied, but the damage was done: Lauren was having a affair with Carmine Basco. Fen became an outcast and turned to drugs. He befriended a young girl named Raven who he leaned on for support and supplied him with drugs. Fen's drug addiction kept getting him into trouble and it was made more complicated when he became friends with Carmine and later learned that Carmine was sleeping with his mom. On the day Lauren was to receive a reward, Carmine publicly humiliated her by showing a tape of them in bed together. Carmine was later found dead in an alley and Michael and Lauren feared Fen had killed him, so Michael confessed to the murder to protect Fen. Fearing that he had killed Carmine and not wanting his father to go down for the murder, Fen tried to confess, but know one believed him. Fen got caught with drugs intentionally and earned a one year prison sentence. While in prison, Fen was befriended by another inmate Richard Womack, who offered him protection in exchange for a favour Fen would owe him at a later date. Fen was later release from prison, but he was afraid of going back to jail for Carmine's murder and was also afraid of Womack. Fen and Summer had become close again and Fen confided in Summer that he was planning on leaving town. Summer begged Fen not to leave, knowing he would make things worse on himself. When Fen wouldn't listen, Summer approached Michael and Lauren and they convinced Summer to trick Fen into turning himself in. Fen was arrested and confined to house arrest. Summer tried to explain herself to Fen, but he was furious with her and felt betrayed. Despite his anger with Summer, he became worried about her when she phoned him after getting high on sugar pills. Fen broke his house arrest to make sure she was okay and he was arrested and sent back to prison. Summer blamed herself for Fen's predicament but he reassured her and they reconciled. Christine Blair offered Fen an intriguing offer: if he plead guilty to Carmine's murder she would relocated him to an out of state prison where know one would know he was the son of a former DA. Fen decided to take the deal after Womack tuned his back on Fen for telling his parents about their deal, meaning he had know one to protect him. At Fen's hearing, Michael showed up with a recording proving that Carmine was alive and in Witness Protection. As a result, Fen was released from prison and the Baldwins shared a happy reunion. At the Gala for the Delia Foundation, Fen encountered Womack, who told him if he wanted to live to leave the Gala. Fen did as he was told and Womack and his partner took everyone at the Gala Hostage, including Lauren. Fen tried to sneak in, but was caught and chastised by officer Mark Harding. Eventually the hostages were released and Womack was shot and killed while struggling with Colin Atkinson. Soon after, Fen made Michael proud that he wanted to become a lawyer just like his dad, and left town for college. Fen returned for a day on October 1st, 2014. He caught up with his parents, Kevin, and Gloria. He also met Summer's husband, Austin Travers, and Mariah Copeland, who is the twin sister of Cassie Newman. Fen warned Austin that he had better not hurt Summer. Crimes Committed *Bullied Jamie Vernon, eventually leading him to try and commit suicide *Stole drugs from the hospital; sentenced to a month in prison *Drugged Kevin Fisher, Mariah Copeland, Noah Newman, Abby Newman, Summer Newman, and himself (2015) Maladies and Injuries *Assaulted by Kyle Abbott *Became addicted to drugs *Assaulted while in prison *Drugged and lost consciousness after drinking the punch he spiked (2015) Video Category:Baldwin family Category:The Young and the Restless characters Category:Recurring Category:Antagonists Category:Heroes Category:Current characters Category:2000s